As the “global economy” continues to expand, so does the need to be able to communicate over potentially long distances with other people. One area of communication that has seen steady growth and increased customer confidence is the use of the Internet and other networking topographies. With the constant growth and development of networking capabilities has come the ability to implement more and better products and features. One area in particular that has seen growth and development in both quantity and quality is the area of Internet enabled phone calls, using, for example, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). By taking audio signals (the speaker's voice) and converting them into Internet Protocol (IP) packets, IP phones are able to send the audio signals over IP networks, such as the Internet. Another technology enabled by the Internet is video conferencing. Similar to Internet enabled phone calls, Internet enabled video conferencing is enabled by converting both the audio and video data for the video conference into IP packets that are sent between the endpoints.
User experience associated with video conferencing is sometimes mixed. While the ability to see the (geographically distant) person with whom one is speaking is often desirable, latency, inherent in one or more of the devices that support video conferencing, can detract from normal conversation.